


The Wind

by Yatzstar



Series: Peni and Noir [1]
Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Noir is a dad, Noir is secretly a big softie, but he'd never admit it, learning colors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 03:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17378534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yatzstar/pseuds/Yatzstar
Summary: Spider-Man Noir begrudgingly agrees to take Peni on a swing around the city.





	The Wind

“Done.” Peni looked down at the fixed interdimensional teleporter with a satisfied smirk. Peter B. had managed to bust his in the middle of a fight (which Miles and Gwen were never going to let him live down) and she was the only one with the appropriate knowledge to fix it.

Noir turned his head as her voice penetrated his brooding silence. Peter B., Miles, Gwen and Porker had gone out to finish off the villain (named something stupid like Electro), while Peni decided to stay behind at Miles’ dorm room and fix the device so Peter B. didn’t have to be stuck overnight. Noir had opted to stay behind as well, acting as her lookout. She was perfectly capable of handling herself, but he saw how invested she got in her technology sometimes, and didn’t want to risk Electro catching her unawares.

“Fixed it?” he grunted, briefly diverting his attention from the window.

“Yup!” She held up the device, and both she and Sp//dr smiled. “You can’t even tell Electro fried it.”

“Well I’m glad you didn’t have to tell O’Hara.”

“What he doesn’t know won’t hurt him.”

“Now we just have to wait till they get back.” Noir intended to return to his brooding, but Peni spoke again.

“Actually…I was wondering if you would take me webslinging.”

Noir frowned beneath his mask. “What do you mean?”

Peni inhaled deeply. “Well, the thing about being inside a robot is that I never get to feel the wind on my face like the rest of you guys.”

“We wear masks.”

“But you still know what it’s like to feel the air rushing by,” she shot back. “As awesome as Sp//dr is, I don’t get that experience with him.”

Noir huffed. “It’s too dangerous, kid. That Electro guy could come looking for us, and if not him there are always enemies out there.”

Peni frowned. She figured that his cynical nature might get in the way, but she wasn’t about to give up. As much as he might deny it, there was a soft side to him. “Aw, don’t be such a stick in the mud!”

“I’m not being a stick in the mud,” he grumped, staring out the window. Evening was settling over New York, tinting the buildings brilliant shades. He was starting to grow accustomed to the sight of all the different colors, but he still had trouble identifying them. “I’m just being realistic.”

“Please? It’s just this once!”

Noir knew he shouldn’t turn his head, but he did anyway, and found himself looking at The Eyes.

The Eyes were what they had all dubbed as Peni’s ability to make her eyes unusually large and sparkly. Though it seemed to happen involuntarily when she was excited, she could also do it on command, mainly as a tool of manipulation. He had witnessed her guilting Peter B., Miles, Gwen, and Ham into doing something or another, and though he had never been on the receiving end, he resolved to never give in.

But as he looked at her, he felt his supposedly iron will start to crumble shamefully fast. She was the youngest of them all, and if his childhood could be compared to hers in any way, she deserved far better than that. Who was he to deny her such a simple request?

“Fine,” he sighed, standing up and straightening his lapels. “But just this once.”

“Yes! Thank you!” Peni pumped her fist, breaking into a huge smile. When Sp//dr made a noise of disapproval, she scoffed. “Oh come on, he’ll never replace you.”

Noir tried not to notice the warm sensation in his chest and turned to the window. “Hop on.”

In one bound, she was across the room and onto his shoulders. She barely weighed anything to him, thanks to her small frame and his enhanced strength. He opened the window, peering out over the city bustle below them.

“Are you ready?” he asked.

He felt her chin pressing into his right shoulder and her arms tightening around his chest. “Yes!”

“Hang on!” He leapt from the sill, simultaneously shooting a web out to the building opposite them. For a moment they were in free-fall, and Peni let out a shrieking laugh that was nearly lost in the wind rushing by them.

“This is amaaaazzzziiiinnnngggg!” she yelled at the top of her lungs, her words devolving into another happy yell as the web caught and they went swinging off to the right.

Noir fell into an easy rhythm then, slinging and letting go to an inaudible beat. Peni was still laughing in his ear, and much to his dismay, he felt his stoic countenance start to break, not that it mattered to anyone but him. He hadn’t truly smiled in so long that he couldn’t remember the last time he did.

“Is it what you expected?” he asked.

“It’s better!” Peni yelled, lifting her head to feel the wind on her face.

Noir swung sharply to the left, taking them onto the next block. Other than that, he did not deviate from his webslinging pattern.

“Do a cool trick!” she urged him.

“What? This isn’t good enough for you?” he replied drily.

“No.”

“Tricks are unnecessary.”

“You’re no fun! I’m going to tell everyone else that the B. in your name stands for _Boring!_ ”

It took every ounce of strength Noir had to not laugh aloud. He silently concluded that he would indulge her, if only to escape the nickname _Peter Boring_. He certainly wasn’t indulging her to make her happy.

When he released his next web, he swung hard, sending them flying high. Peni’s yelp of surprise turned into a laugh as he did a flip, swinging through a thin alleyway and out into the next block over.

“Do more!” she urged, looking at the busy street flying by underneath them.

“Wasn’t that enough?” he sighed.

“No, do more! Have some fun!”

“You’re an absolute slave driver,” he griped. “But if it’s fun you want, it’s fun you’ll get.” With that, he let his momentum carry him high into the air again, but this time, he didn’t shoot a web to swing from. He let his body relax, and they went into freefall.

Peni yelled, her voice being ripped away by the wind whistling past her. The street was coming up fast.

Noir caught a glimpse of her face out of the corner of his eye, and it was without a doubt one of the funniest things he had ever seen. They were in no danger of course, but in freefall she seemed to think they were doomed. He shot a web, and then they were vertical again, flying off down the street.

“You did that on purpose!” she complained in his ear.

“I would never do such a thing,” he replied, unable to keep the smile out of his voice. He swung up onto the top of a tall apartment building, wanting to give the both of them a small break. Peni hopped off his back, and faced him with an expression of indignation.

“I said to do something fun, not give me a heart attack!” she complained.

Noir opened his mouth to respond, but her glare of indignation, coupled with the uncharacteristic expression of horror only moments before, proved too much for his practiced stoicism.

Peni frowned as she saw his shoulders start to quiver. At first she thought something was wrong, until she heard it and realized.

He was _laughing._

“You…you should have seen your face!” he managed, before erupting into booming laughter again.

Peni wanted to maintain her indignation, but it began to melt away. She had never heard Noir laugh before, and not only was it shocking, it was contagious.

“I thought you were going to get us killed!” she complained, trying desperately to keep a straight face.

After a few more moments, Noir calmed down enough to get his words out. “Come on, kid. Do you really think I’d be stupid enough to kill us both?”

“I guess not,” she said, a grin working its way onto her face. “But I said to do something fun!”

“You told _me_ to have fun, so I did. Besides, you wanted to feel the wind on your face.”

She tried to look mad, but found that she couldn’t, and laughed. He had done what she asked. “Okay, well warn me next time.”

Noir huffed. “I told you it was just this once, kid.”

Peni smirked, wondering how long it would take for him to give in the next time she asked. “At least I won’t call you Peter Boring Parker.”

“You better not.”

She turned to look at their surroundings. The building they stood on was tall enough to give them a view of the setting sun, and all the brilliant colors that came with it. “This is a good view.”

Noir made a noise of agreement as he came to stand beside her. “I keep thinking I’ve seen every color there is to see until I look at the sunsets.”

“There are a lot of colors to see,” she said. “I guess when you’ve seen them your entire life you kind of take them for granted.”

Noir nodded and tilted his head, looking at the layers of clouds and their various shades of color. “Is that…is that purple?”

Peni looked where he was pointing and laughed. “No, that’s pink.”

“They look similar.”

“I know, but you’ll be able to tell the difference eventually.”

He pointed to a different layer of clouds. “Is that orange?”

“I think they call it…blorange.”

He looked down at her, attempting to sound stern but his amusement creeping into his voice nonetheless. “I know that’s not a color. Everyone else has tried to pull it on me already.”

She grinned. “You’re right. It’s orange.”

They stood there for a few minutes longer, Noir pointing out colors and Peni telling him whether he was right or wrong. Some he knew well, like red, but there were still some he had yet to grasp fully.

“Alright, we should probably get back,” Noir said at last. “I don’t want them getting back before us and thinking some buffoon got the best of us.”

Peni relented, hopping on his back. “Next time, try scaling the walls.”

“There isn’t gonna be a next time,” Noir growled. “This was a one time deal. Next thing I know, Miles and Gwen will be asking for rides around town.”

Peni smirked as he swung from the building. “If you say so.”

“I do say so,” Noir said, but deep down he had a feeling this was the first of many times he’d be swinging around the city with her, and he found he didn’t mind so much.


End file.
